


The Heir

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Series: Step Robin [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 7 year old David, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Child Neglect, Father Figures, Gen, King Robin, Prince David - Freeform, Queen Ruth, Sickfic, literally the most adorable kid who deserves more, parental Robin Hood, parental figure, sick David Nolan, step father robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: Robin is married to the cold hearted Queen Ruth, but is biding his time to kill her and David, who told Robin's father of his relationship with Marian, getting Marian killed.When David becomes ill, his mother banishes him to his tower so he won't be near anyone else, Robin can't help but take pity on him and reluctantly takes charge of getting him better.Basically Robin is Regina and David is Snow AU.





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).

> This is inspired by Justanoutlaw's Ecce Penna where Robin is David's step father

Robin had been intent upon hating David: 

After all he had told Robin’s father that Robin was in love with Marian - so Francis had killed her in front of him, and Robin had been forced to marry Ruth. 

Ruth was closed off, she had apparently had a rocky marriage with King Robert, Robin was relieved that other than official engagements, and emotionless sex, Robin didn’t spend a lot of time with her. 

But neither did David. 

Robin had been intent upon hating David… but he couldn’t, not fully.

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was stood in the common, he had set up targets and was stood aiming his bow and arrow at them in turn, it was early in the morning and very few people were around. 

He pulled the string back, then let the arrow fly, it hit the direct centre exactly where he had aimed it. 

“Can you teach me?” 

Robin jumped at the small voice. He quickly recovered and looked down at David who stood fidgeting by Robin’s side, he was still in his bed clothes and he kept sniffling.

“Why are you awake? And why are you outside in your night clothes?” 

David shrugged awkwardly. “I couldn’t sleep. And I’m bored.”

“Why don’t you play with your toys before your tutor comes? Or go and find a book in the library?” Robin suggested. “Arrows aren’t toys.” 

“My tutors not coming. And I’m not allowed to go to the library until I’m no longer poorly.” David was pouting now, and sniffling even more.

Robin frowned. “I’m sure if you spoke to your mother-”

“-I’m not allowed to go near mother until I’m better, she doesn’t want to get poorly. Nanny checks on me sometimes and the healer, but I have to stay by myself so people don’t become unwell…” He took a step back. “Sorry, I didn’t think about you getting sick too… I’ll go back to my bedchamber.” 

Robin watched as David headed back to his tower as fast as he possibly could, coughing as he did. 

Robin felt a stab in his heart. 

He wanted to hate the child… but… 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paced back to the castle, instead of heading back to his own chambers he headed down into the bowels of the castle. 

The servants immediately stopped talking when they saw the king, he smiled slightly at them to try and put them at ease, he headed to the head cook. 

“King Robin, your highness, is there something I can help you with?” 

“Yes, I’ve been made aware that Prince David is unwell, and I was told that you are from the same area of the kingdom as my mother, in fact you used to work at our castle, I’m sorry I didn’t know that until now.” 

The cook cutsied again. “There is no need to apologise, your highness, none at all.” 

“I remember, when I was a boy and was unwell, you used to make a chicken soup which always made me feel better.” He took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you could make it again, for the Prince, if you’re not already. 

The cook beamed. “I would be honoured to. Prince David’s nanny has me making a clear broth for him, should I tell her that you asked me to change it?” 

“I’ll tell her. Thank you, Nora.” He started to walk away then turned back to look at her. “Oh erm, could you please have it sent to my room, I’d like to keep an eye on my step son while he’s ill.” He could see that it clearly pleased her that he was taking charge of the boy, she smiled and nodded. 

He headed next to the healers, there he gathered both the healer in charge of David, and an older, quieter, healer. He frowned hearing that the original healer had done little to actually help David’s illness, he asked the older healer if she knew of anything to help his illness and his lung problem, she nodded quickly and explained a little about some potions she could make using herbs to help, and that she would teach David’s previous healer them too.

The younger healer protested that it was David’s physician who had told her to give David the antiquated medicine. Robin gave her a look he had learnt from his father and she soon shut up.

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin’s blood was boiling, by the time he reached David’s tower. He took the stone stairs two at a time. His own father had been terrible, much like David’s, but at least he had his mother. Queen Ruth basically had her own son locked in a tower whenever he was sick, away from her, and barely able to even talk to anyone. 

It wasn’t right. 

He flung the door open with a little too much gusto, David hadn’t been near it (luckily) but he still scrambled back, dropping the wooden horse and cart he had been playing with. 

“I’msorryI’msorry.” David skidded to the corner of the room bringing his arms up to protect his head. 

Robin stopped and crouched a little from David. “Whoa, what are you sorry for?” The boy didn’t answer so he was forced to think, then it dawned on him. “You think you’re in trouble because you went outside while you’re sick?”

“Because I went near you. You’re”

His voice was so small and heartbreaking that Robin forgot (at least momentarily) that he had vowed to get his revenge on David for getting Marian killed. “ _ David, _ I’m not angry.” He sighed. “You’re a child, and you’re sick; that means you get to stay close to those who love you, or at least those who know you should be cared for.” 

David lowered his arms, tilted his head to the side, but stayed quiet.

Robin sighed again. “I’m only doing this because you’ll be too sick to remember it properly.” He picked the boy up into his arms, he noticed a slightly worn teddy bear on the boys bed and passed it to David. 

“Where are we going?” David was beyond confused as Robin left the room and started to carry him across the castle, and up the stairs of a tower he had never stepped foot inside.

Robin didn’t say anything as he carried him through the door at the top of the tower, to his own room, it was warm as the servants had lit the fire for him ready for him after going for a shoot.

He placed David onto the bed and pulled the blankets up around him. He tucked him in and took a seat beside him on the bed. 

David looked around the room, it was bigger than his own but had the same large four poster bed. The curtains on the bed had deep green velvet curtains, compared to his own red ones, though both had the same gold piping. In fact there was a lot of green around the room, including a forest mural which wrapped around the room. When he finally looked back at Robin he was tucking yet another blanket around him. “This is your room?”

“It is. It’s warmer than yours, and as soon as you’re feeling better you’re going back to your room.”

“Okay.” David agreed quickly, and mostly just to make sure Robin wasn’t going to kick him out immediately. 

Robin remembered the times he would crawl into his mother's bed when he was sick, he had always sworn to himself he would be as kind and caring as her, he had assumed he was going to be able to do so with his own kids with Marian. Now the only way he would be able to with his own biological children was if he produced an heir with Queen Ruth, like everyone was urging them to, it was expected of them.

It was why his bastard of a father was more than happy to stoke the fire of his hatred of David. He hated that he knew he was being played but couldn’t change it.

He stood up quickly. 

David knew that Robin must have realised his mistake in bringing David here. “I’m sorry I- I knew I shouldn’t have come here, I’m really really sorry Robin. You’ll get sick, I’m not allowed to get anyone important sick, I’m not allowed near you, mother will be furious.” 

Robin felt his blood boil again. “I’m going to kill-”

“- _ I’m sorry! _ ”

“No! No, not you David.” Robin moved quickly to stop the boy from scrambling out of the bed, he already looked like he could be knocked over with a feather. “Lay back down now, you’re not going anywhere. You’re not to blame for being unwell, that idiot of a swordsman had you practicing sword movements in a storm. I’m not mad at you I’m mad at-...”    
he stopped himself knowing he shouldn’t say what he really wanted to.    
“You’re staying here until I say so. I wasn’t moving to do anything, I was simply going to bathe and change clothes, I was outside practicing for a long while before you came to join me outside.” 

Robin started to walk to his bathing room where he knew a hot cath would be waiting for him. He stopped and looked back at the small boy shivering in the massive bed. “You’re  _ meant _ to be looked after. You’re going to be from now on.”

“...Robin?”

“Yes?” 

David hesitated, he shouldn’t say it but his fever made the control impossible. “I wish you were my real dad.” 

Robin’s eyes widened and he became frozen. What could he say to that? He finally managed to move again. “Get some sleep David.”

  
  


* * *

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


He stayed in his bath for longer than normal, he was hoping that David would be asleep when he went back through to his bedroom, but the boy was stubbornly avoiding his fevered dreams. 

Robin walked over to his desk and picked up a battered old book. 

He took a seat on the bed next to David again. He opened the book and started to read to David, it was a book of legends his maternal grandfather had gifted him one Yuletide.

He paused only when he felt a sudden pressure against his side, he looked down and saw David was curled into his side, nearly asleep, Robin refrained from pushing him away, instead he continued to read until the boy was finally asleep. 

With the fire burning high, the rain lashing against the windows, and David sleeping soundly cuddled against his side, it was no surprise that Robin was soon quietly snoring too.

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night Robin paced his floor as two physicians stood in his room arguing over what to give David. 

“Enough!” He shouted, finally, he was happy enough to take his frustrations on the men squabbling as David burnt up. “Enough arguing, I am sick of it. This isn’t about your own problems with each other, this is about the Prince, the heir of this kingdom - so know, if you don’t cure him, I  _ will _ have you hung, drawn, and quartered for regicide.” 

Both of the older men sunk into themselves like chastised children at Robin’s growled threats. 

“Alistair, what do you propose?” 

“The traditional treatment is to flay a fat cat, clean it and draw out the guts. We take the grease of a hedgehog and the fat of a bear, ad resins, and fenugreek, and sage, and the gum of honeysuckle and virgin wax: We stuff a cat as we would a goose, roast it all, then anoint the young Prince with the grease.” He held his nose high in the air as he spoke, barely managing to hide the sneer in his voice at being questioned. “The ancient physicians suggested a drink of owl blood with wine, which we will try if the grease does not cure him. Then it is up to the almighty fates.”

Robin’s frown deepened as he took a seat beside the bed, he ran his hair through David’s curls automatically, it was wet with sweat as the shivering boy burned up. “And you Constantine?”

“A potion of lungwort and belladonna has been very effective for illnesses of the lungs. For the cough I can mix horehound with  diapenidion it will be like a sweet treat for the young Prince and will help his cough. I have had a lot of success with this treatment, your Highness.”

Robin thanked his lucky stars and absolutely any and every god that at least Constatine had a treatment which was more likely to work, and that he was familiar with. “Constantine we will start with your treatment. Alistair you are more than welcome to pray to the fates, you are dismissed. Constatine please visit the healers and tell them that you will be taking over David’s treatment. Please inform the Queen that I approved it too, and begin as soon as possible.”

He waited for the physicans to bow to him and leave his room before pulling David into his arms, he picked up an icy cold rag from a bowl on the bedside table and pressed it to David’s forehead, the boy whimpered in his sleep and tried to turn his head. “It’s okay, son, I’m sorry but this will help. It’s going to be okay Davey.” 

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin spent the next three weeks barely sleeping and worrying constantly about David. The improvement was slow but he improved more than he would have with the other more ‘traditional’ physician’s idea. 

“You need to eat all of your soup, David.” 

“But I’m bored.” David pouted. 

“I don’t care, now, eat the soup. You’ll be going back to your old dining experience tomorrow: Your mother and I are going on a tour of the kingdom for a week.”

David’s face fell. “Oh… I forgot about that.”

Robin felt bad, yet again. 

He had been cooped up inside with David the entire three weeks, he was happy to be able to leave even if it was with Ruth, at least he could make a difference in the villages and towns they would be visiting.    
He forgot it meant David would be left with tutors, and the members of court which Robin had seen happily socialising with with his own father.    
Luckily Ruth’s ladies in waiting and David’s nanny were nice and would look after him, but Robin had a feeling David would feel lonely suddenly going back to being as alone as he had always been. 

“When I get back, if you have behaved, I’ll talk to your mother about bringing you along next time we leave. And maybe I will you how to fire arrows when I return.” He couldn’t help but smile as David buzzed with excitement. “Now, finish your soup and you can come with me to the kitchens to get a cake. You need to stretch those legs again if you ever want to become a knight.”

* * *

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of Robin and Ruth’s departure the king headed out of his tower to go and talk to the chef Nora about making David something to cheer him up that night. 

He had been happy to have his entire bed to himself that week, even if he found himself missing David a little, though the prince seemed to be following him around as much as possible particularly when Robin didn’t want him around. 

“It looks like you’ve taken to fatherhood like a duck to water.” 

Robin’s blood turned cold. He turned to look to the voice Prince Francis was leisurely leaning against a pillar next to the door leading to his tower. He hid his fear and put on a look as stony as the pillar his father was leaning against. “As you did.”

Francis let out a bark of genuine laughter. He took a step towards his son. “I thought you would be getting rid of the  _ little _ prince, after that incident with the scullery maid at our estate, yet I hear you’re the one to thank for him being alive still.”

Robin clenched his fist hearing his father mention Marian, he hadn’t even bothered to remember her name, if David hadn’t told…. If he hadn’t told Francis Marian would still be alive, and he and Marian would be together. He felt hatred for David swell up for a second, then it faded, to just twenty percent, he hadn’t known Francis, he had been manipulated, but Robin still wished he hadn’t told. 

“Of course. The kingdom will go into panic if he dies and we’re left with no heir and no spare, which I’m also working on. Once we do, and they’ve reached the age where they’d be safe from infant death, then, and only then, will the prince have an accident. I will be seen as being close to him and will avoid any suspicion. Then the Queen, in her grief, will also  _ sadly _ depart.”

Francis slapped him on the back and let out another bark of laughter. “I’m proud of you, Robin.”

Robin felt his skin crawl. He wanted to vomit.

“Now, let us go dine with the Queen, I am to depart to a kingdom across the realm at the same time you leave and I was promised a breakfast with the two of you.”

“I was never informed of this.”

“Maybe I wished to leave it as a surprise for my only son.” He led Robin towards the hall with his hand on his son’s neck, keeping him firmly in his control.

  
  



End file.
